The Mysteries of Mt Olympus
by Chloecleo246
Summary: Jason Grace, just got kicked out of Jupiter's Academy for the Gifted (the most prestigious private school), so he's sent back his hometown Mt Olympus the place he's been trying to escape since he was little, can Jason survive Half-Blood Academy, and uncover the Mysteries of Mt Olympus? While try to prove his innocences? (Characters from the Kane Chronicles will appear as well.)
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Warning: This story will eventually contain slash and drinking and other high-school drama's, and it's AU, don't like? Click the back button now.**

 **Chapter One: Welcome to Half-Blood Academy.**

"Jason Ryder Grace, I am so disappointed in you," his father started, "I cannot believe you got expelled from Jupiter's Academy, what were you thinking!"

Jason opened his mouth "Well-'

"Well you clearly weren't thinking at all," his father continued cutting Jason off, "Really Jason, Thalia's never done something this bad,"

Jason was tempted to say, well even if she had you'd never believe unless she told you herself, and even then you'd declared that she must have been tricked, parents weren't supposed to have favourites but Jason's father clearly favoured Thalia, even if she didn't care.

"WELL, don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" his father all but yelled,

"It doesn't mat-

"JASON RYDER GRACE," his father bellowed "What do you mean it doesn't matter?! You were expelled, from the Most Prestigious Private School,"

Jason sighed, "I didn't do-"

"I thought I couldn't be more embarrassed, is this some absorbed way of getting my attention," his father paused "Well are you going say something,"

Jason scowled, "It doesn't matter, wha-"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, Jason, you were kicked out of the most prestigious school, the one you said you wanted to go," and his father started ranting again, Jason sighed and slumped back in his seat, this was going to be a long ride home.

 **Three hours later:**

"You're grounded," his father said again, "And you are going to school on Monday,"

"What?!" Jason asked,

"Yes, I enrolled you in Half-Blood Academy," he said,

"Dad, I told you I don't want to go-"

"And I told you I didn't want you in any trouble, so tough Jason Grace," his father finished pulling in to the drive way,

"Jay," Thalia runs out of the house and pulls him in to a hug, "I can't believe you got kicked out of school,"

"Thalia Grace, how many times do I have to tell you, ladies don't run through the house," Their stepmother, Hera said distastefully

"Sorry," Thalia said in her I-can't-be-bothered-with-you-right-now voice,

Zeus, his father sighed "Jason go to bed, and Thalia, just go to you room,"

"Yes Dad," Jason muttered, too tired to argue,

"I promised Annabeth that I'd go to her house to study," she said in her best I'm not up to anything voice, which their father fell for every fricking time,

His dad blinked "Well if you promise to be back by nine I guess it's okay," his dad said slowly, even Hera was rolling her eyes,

"Promise, see ya," Thalia said running down the drive way,

Chances were Thalia would be back after midnight,

"Jason, unpack your bag and go to bed," Hera instructs

Jason just nodded and headed inside.

The weekend was spent unpacked, and buying his new uniform and stationary.

 **Time skip:**

Jason woke up scowling,

"Jay, hurry up and get ready for school," Thalia said pounding on his door,

"Go away," he muttered pulling the covers over his head,

"Get up!" Thalia yelled, pulling him out of bed,

Jason fell on the floor, "Oi," he said glaring up at his sister,

She ignored this, "Good you're up," she said marching out of his room, "Be down in 10 Jay,"

 **Time skip:**

"Jason, I don't want to hear anything bad about here, if you so much as step a toe out of line, do you understand," his father said on the way to school,

"Yes Dad," Jason answered at each point,

"Yes Dad" Thalia mimicked quietly, slipping one of her Bluetooth headphones out,

Jason glared at her,

"Dad you drove past the Academy," she sighed,

"Jason, I don't want any trouble at this school okay," his father said firmly, "Thalia look after Jason, and no arguing with teachers,"

"Yeah, of course dad," Thalia said grabbing Jason's arm "Come on Jay,"

As Thalia dragged him away he heard his father yell "And stay away from the Jackson's and Di Angelo's,"

 **Time skip:**

"Yo Pinecone face," a boy with messy black hair stopped his skateboard in front of them,

"Kelp head, where's Death Breath?" Thalia asked grinning,

"Dunno, he's around," the boy said grinning, sea green eyes sparkling,

"Percy!" A girl yelled, Jason turned and saw a girl with identical hair and eyes as the boy in front of him, skating towards them with rollerblades,

"Mia!" Thalia yells "You're back!"

The girl reaches them "Yeah, I got back yesterday,"

"I win Andi," Percy said sticking out his tongue,

"You cheated, Percy!" She answered scowling,

"Oh yeah," Thalia said "Percy, Mia, meet my little brother Jason,"

Percy and Mia share a smile,

"Hi-

Jason-

We're

Andromeda an-

nd Perseus-

Jackson" they finished together identical smiles

"But-

You-

Can-

Call-

Us-

Percy an-

nd Andi-

Jackson" they again finished together,

"Um hi," is all Jason can get out,

They all burst out laughing,

"I'm gonna go find Bee," Andi said catching her breath, "Great to meet you Jason, welcome to Half-Blood Academy," she says leaning in closely, cause Jason's cheeks to go up in flames, before she skates away,

Percy whispers something in to Thalia ear, before he jumps back on his skateboard and heads after his sister, "Oi Andi, wait up!" He yells

"Who's slow now Percy!" She yells back expertly dodging students,

Thalia laughs "So that was the dynamic duo, Andi and Percy Jackson,"

"Didn't dad say stay away from the Jackson's and Di Angelo's?" Jason questions cheeks still red from Andi being so close,

"Yeah and?" She notices his face "Lighten up Jason, the Jackson twin's are just natural flirts," she said shrugging "Welcome to Half-Blood Academy Jay," Thalia said throwing an arm around his shoulder "This is going to be the best year of your life,"

 **Anyway Please Review!**


	2. Random Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles.**

 **Andi's POV:**

Jason Grace, the new kid, doesn't seem too interesting,

"Hey Jackson," your f**king kidding me,

"Kane, can I help you?" I snap spinning around,

"French," he said,

"French?" I say looking for an escape,

He sighs "The project?"

"Oh," right that project, he scans my face,

"After school at the library," he said walking away "Don't be late," he shoots over his shoulder,

My eye twitches "Don't be late" I mimic,

"Late for what?"

I whirl around nearly slipping "Nico!" I say in surprise,

"Hey Andi," he says hesitantly,

"Listen I gotta take my skates off, so I'll see you later," I said skating away dodging students,

"Andi!" He yells "Wait!"

But I'm done listening,

 **Nico POV:**

Fucking hell, she's still avoiding me,

"Death breath, I texted you ten minutes ago," Thalia definitely Thalia

"Pinecone Face," I turn around, "And mini Pinecone, can I help you," I ask leaning against the lockers, crossing my arms,

 **Jason's POV:**

Seriously mini Pinecone? I look at this other boy, messy ink black hair, pale skin, seriously dark eyes,

"Jay, this is Nico, Nico Jason," Thalia said,

"Pleasure," Nico says uncross one of his arms and sticking his hand out,

I take his hand and shake it,

Thalia laughs "So polite Neeks,"

"Shut it Thals, and don't call me Neeks," he answers coolly snatching his hand back, "Do you take art?"

"What?" I said in confusion,

"Do. You. Take. Art?" He says slowly, smirking slightly,

"No," I say blushing wildly again "I take P.E, Classics, Engineering and Latin, plus the core subjects"

"Interesting," he says sounding completely uninterested, "I see you in Study Pinecone face, try not to be late," he smirks again before walking away,

"See ya Neeks!" Thalia yells after him,

I hear him mutter "honestly, some people,"

"Come on Jay, don't want be late on your first day," Thalia grins again before dragging him off in yet another direction,

"Now I gotta go meet the Hunters," Thalia announces once we've arrived at a classroom "If you get lost ask Andi for help, she should be in your form class,"

And with that she vanished,

Typical, Thalia leaves me behind _again_ ,

 **Briiiing**

The bell goes, I force my face into a neutral expression as I sit down, just as two other students appear in front of me.

"Hi you must be new," I look up and see a gorgeous girl with kaleidoscope eyes smiling at me "I'm Piper and this is Leo," she says gesturing to the hyperactive boy on her left who waves his hand grinning wildly, "Sup dude, as Beauty Queen said I'm Leo, Leo Valdez," he said,

Piper punches his shoulder, "I told you not to call me that Leo!"

"Aww, you know you Love it, Pipes," Leo said still grinning, before leaning forward "Between you and me," he begins in a stage whisper, "Hey wait we still don't know your name new kid!"

I find myself smiling at the dual, "I'm Jason Grace," I say,

Leo opens his mouth but before he can say anything Piper cuts him off,

"It's nice to meet you Jason, what year are you?" She asks smiling softly,

"Year Ten," I answer,

"Same," Piper beams at him "We can show you around if you'd like?" she says hesitately,

"Like he's gonna say no to you Beauty Queen," Leo snorts,

"Yeah that would be great," I say smiling,

 **As usual, please review**


End file.
